


Keep your eyes on me, part 1

by kittycat_beans



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Or the Viking equivalent, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, which I may have bullshitted into existance just for this for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: With F!Eivor. You and Eivor have some fun in the bath.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

The iron was raised above your head and with a drop of your arms, the body below you went limp. Wiping the sweat and gore from your warm cheek, you gave a turn and watched your tall lover dispose of the last man with a brutal swing from her engraved axe. With a proud smile on your stained face and a quiet cheer from you, the soaked blade in your hand waving in the air was followed by her axe and the brutal fight ended with a feral shout from your powerful leader.

You joined her side with a joyous grin on your face, wrapping an arm around the woman's and pulling her closer to you. Her eyes were glued to you, to the torn fabric on your sleeves and trousers from barely being slashed open and the cuts on your cheek. She loved fighting by your side and being able to protect you but loved it even more when she didn't have to because you were vicious and fought like a beast.

Seeing you turn a bloodthirsty animal made her proud of being able to call you her partner but it also awoke something inside of her she still had issues controlling. Seeing you covered in the blood of your foes, hearing each deep pant, growl and groan as you wielded a blade and delivered bone-cracking punches and kicks to those who were too foolish to engage in close combat made Eivor's blood boil with the need to have you right there in the vivid crimson covered grass, crying her name to the heavens.

What kept her from claiming your body and soul in those plains was the genuine happiness painted on your face that managed to soothe her lust just a bit to merely brush your knuckles with hers, saving all that pent-up sexual energy to release it in private. 

Well, as private as her hut was which wasn't very because it was impossible not to hear a single thing from outside. Oh but she liked that you were so loud and she made it her goal not to silence your sounds no matter how many annoyed looks from her clan she got the following morning after their peaceful night was interrupted by your love-making.

Eivor was especially fond of seeing the looks of disappointment on those gruff barbarians who lusted after you in secret after they found out you had been claimed already and their leader wouldn't share and if they dared chase, they would suffer.

Even now as you two had been together for a while she still saw men and women looking at you with a hint of desire in their eyes. She sometimes noticed a few of them were aimed at both of you and that was far too amusing to her because then they had twice the chance at disappointment. She didn't care for their attraction towards her and never felt the need to act upon it since they only stared and fantasized.

You noticed their looks sometimes but never gave them any time of day. Why waste your attention on others when you had the wolf to give you everything you wanted? There was no need to search for others and that was something you two made it clear once you became lovers; that while having several lovers wasn't uncommon or frowned upon, you both were to focus on each other and remain monogamous.

Returning to the small village you valled home was always pleasant and put a wide, warm smile on your features. There was the constant cheering from the guardsmen who were honestly happy you two were safe and sound, the laughter from children playing mixing with the incoherent conversations from the people that helped build this loving community.

No matter how long or brief your departure from the village was there was always a feeling of nostalgia when returning. You supposed not having much of a stable home as a child made you appreciate how secure and happy you were now that you had one.

You were greeted by those you passed on your way to Eivor's home, entering with a grunt and dropping the weight of your weapons and furs right at the way in. She placed her shield against a wall, more careful in freeing herself of the esteemed double axes and first layers of clothing, stretching her arms while you instantly shot for your pouch to take a sip of water. A couple of your leader's house servants would take care of your things, collecting them with a huff and leaving. She stopped one of them to mutter them a few words you couldn't hear and then the young lady ran after the others, disappearing into a room.

"Must you do that here, love?", she stared at you as you poured water over your head to wash some of the ink and blood off. You stuck your tongue out at her and washed your hands afterwards, smirking.

"…so very charming when you insist on staining my floors.", Eivor didn't seem displeased. She found your slight rebellious nature appealing. "I requested a hot bath for us. How does that sound?", the blonde gave you her hand, helping you to your feet and wiping the ruined black war paint near your eyes and ears.

 _"Can we eat afterwards? I'm starving.",_ you leaned on her as if you were about to faint. She smirked, arms around your frame as you kissed at her dirty jaw.

"You're always starving. I do wonder where all that food ends up because it's not helping you grow.", a playful pat on your head and she pulled away from you, stealing your pouch to wipe some of the grime off of her face so you could kiss her properly.

 _"Hmm, you didn't have to do that. I would have put my lips on you even if you were covered in mud."_ , you chuckled and resumed your affectionate peppering kisses along the wolf's jawline, biting on her chin.

Eivor smiled, the corners of her eyes wrinkling. She touched at your chin, pushing your face away with her fingers. "That is one way to end up in bed sick, my little bird.", she teased your bottom lip with her thumb and started to drift away from your grasp.

 _"I'll end up in bed regardless…"_ , your comment pulled a mischievous smile from her. She turned around to expose her clothed back to you. Each step she took you saw her arms move and soon, her clothing hit the floor piece by piece until she was fully nude.

Your mouth pooled with saliva, eyes glued to your lover's broad shoulders and arms, drinking in the marred skin and sculpted muscles, drifting down the line of her spine to her lower-back, her firm ass, strong thighs covered in scars and beautiful legs. 

Her calling of your name snapped you out of your daze, looking up at her blue eye that showed that shine of lust you were far too familiar with.

"Are you coming?", the emphasis on the last word made you swallow all of that saliva in an audible gulp as you scrambled to rid yourself of your layers in a not so sensual but more in the clumsier way.

You almost tripped over her clothes in your chase after Eivor as she led you towards a warm room lit by torches on the walls, the floor made of something other than wood, not the smootheston your bare feet but you managed to move closer without making yourself look a fool in front of your mate. She stood by the large wooden tub, dipping her slender fingers into the hot water with a low hum before she very intentionally slipped in with a loud, lewd moan.

The sound went straight between your legs and you heard her chuckle and slosh the water around, her knees above the surface of the water on each side of the tub. She locked eyes with you, smirked, raised her right arm and curled her index finger towards you, commanding you to join her. It wasn't a request; you knew the difference in tone. It was an order and by Odin did her stern voice make your gut do flips.

You bowed your head in submissiveness and walked closer to slip into the tub, resting in front of the wolf who smiled in amusement against her knuckles. Her teeth bit into the skin there, eyes watching each tiny squirm your body made to find a comfortable way to sit without invading on her space. You couldn't really stretch your legs without touching her so you tried to hug them to your chest but she growled at you, not pleased with how she wouldn't see your breasts.

"Ástvinur, you have grown shy all of a sudden.", her fingertips danced on the wooden edge of the tub as she slowly moved closer, entering your little bubble of embarrassment. "Do I make you shy?", she placed her fingers underneath your chin, moving it up so you looked at her. "Is it the sight of my skin? Or perhaps you enjoyed being given orders?", her thumb traveled up to rest on your bottom lip, caressing it gently.

You opened your mouth on instinct, lips parting for her to press the pad of her thumb on your tongue. It tasted faintly of iron and sweat and of whatever had been mixed with the water to give it a floral scent. A hum from the blonde and you enveloped your tongue around her thumb, sucking on it with a vivid crimson on your cheeks. She smiled down at you, toying with the edges of your canines with her rough finger and you simply allowed her to, finding an odd enjoyment in the exploring of your mouth and even groaning at the loss of the strange fullness in your mouth.

Eivor pulled back to sit in the middle, taking you by the hand to move you closer. You let her adjust your legs so they rested by her sides, the bottom half of your body submerged as you sat on her strong thighs. It was an odd position, a lot more intimate than you pictured with your bodies touching and her arms keeping you secure, you started to relax a bit.

 _"My wolf...",_ you studied your position in her lap. Her thighs were surprisingly comfortable and you had a clear view of how dilated her pupils were with them mere inches from you. You touched the scar on her cheek, caressing the line that stopped near her lips and you leaned forwards, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss. She squeezed you against her, against the softness of her breasts, her hands eager to play with your skin since you two finished that fight.

You moaned at the rough squeeze of your ass, your sounds muffled against her tongue. She bit on your bottom lip, pulling on it and releasing with a purr as her face disappeared into the crook of your neck. A kiss and a bite, her tongue warming the skin for her lips and teeth to leave their mark. You pushed closer but there waa no room left between your bodies, too pressed against each other and yet not enough.

Eivor was relentless in leaving hickeys on your neck, wanting to cover as much skin as she could with you squirming in her lap. She aimed for your shoulder, a spot that wasn't easy to mark but she managed to sink her teeth into the muscle, the jolt of pain making your body jerk upwards in surprise. You pushed your nails down on her biceps, the slight movement of your torso exposing your breasts to the cooler air.

Her eyes instantly glued to your hardened nipples, a soft groan rumbling in her throat. She didn't waste a second in attacking your left breast, mouth latching onto your peak with an animalistic grumble. Tongue swiped at the nub and made your back arch, you let out a sigh at the touch from her lips. She feasted on your chest as if she hadn't seen you in days and you found her sudden rough pace so very enticing. Your body was so expressive with each twist and buck and the way you squirmed in her lap and made such cute and delicious sounds were driving her mad.

You could feel a familiar warmth rapidly building in the pit of your stomach and an intense, hot ache between those trembling thighs of yours but you had no clue just how wet you were when half of you was resting beneath the water. Eivor could only guess by the needy sounds you made and the restlessness that you would appreciate the wolf's movements in urging you to stand while her hands made sure you wouldn't suddenly slip out of the wooden tub.

She kissed your marred body as you slowly stood, lips on your chest moving down, her tongue licking at your wet stomach. A pleased groan left her at the sight of your sex right in front of her. You blushed furiously, embarrassment evident in how you looked away at the hooded gaze your lover was giving you.

 _"E-Eivor...",_ you stuttered when she squeezed at your thighs to get you to open up to her. You supported your hands on her shoulders, the odd position hard for you to maintain balance even with her keeping her muscular arms secure around your hips.

"Do you trust me, love?", her beautiful eyes on you and that sweet tone in her voice...how could you say anything else? You murmured an 'always' and she smiled, her lips pressing to your inner-thigh. You let her do as she pleased, focused on not falling out of the tub when she pressed her tongue to your clit.

You didn't realize how vulnerable you were. Your odd position gave her the freedom to assault your cunt but you couldn't move and risk falling. All you could do was hold onto her as best as you could while she played with you with her skillful lips and tongue. It was arousing in a strange way; you had no issues allowing your leader to be dominant but you always had room to move and try to wrestle her if she tried to overwhelm you but now? You couldn't do that.

Eivor's tongue pushed past your lower lips, the warm muscle teasing at your hole. You shook, unable to do much else although you wanted to fuck her face. It was frustrating in a good and confusing way, feeling her arm at your hip keeping you safe but her mouth at your pussy making you want to tip forwards.

You moaned at the sudden intrusion of her tongue and the adding of a finger, the faint crackling from the torches adding to the loud sound. Fuck, had the echo in this bathroom always been so loud like that? Each lewd sound you made bounced back into your ears, making you even more aware of how you were getting off on letting Eivor treat you like some toy.

She started to hum and the vibrations went right to your clit and made you push forwards. You whined at your lover but she ignored your pleas. She knew you didn't mean them, merely felt a lot at the same time and your reaction was to lovingly complain.

You scratched at her broad shoulders, feeling her hum go an octave deeper when you sank your nails into her skin. It must have hurt but Eivor didn't mind, she would love it if you gave her some lovely marks to flaunt around the house. She even rewarded you with a second finger, her lips and tongue to your clit and the rhytmic sucking and lapping at it.

Your body hunched forwards, your balance tested by the frantic hunger your lover showed. At some point in the middle of your moaning and her humming she had growled for you to cum on her fingers and only seconds after did your brain understand her order.

It didn't take much for you to cum. Her mouth on you and your fingers were enough but the fact that she groaned like an animal and bossed you around was like a push further you didn't know could be so damn good. Her strong arm held you in place, most of your stomach on her poor head as you tried to catch your breath and let your body calm so it wouldn't give up.

"Are you with me, love?", she cooed underneath you and you pushed on her shoulderblades, standing up straight to look down at her. You wiped your eyes, a soft smile on your flushed features and nodded.

Eivor's smile turned dark, her nails digging into your ass. You squeaked, staring down at her. She gave a purr, "Good. Be a good little bird for me.", taking your hand and helping herself up, leading you to a table where some cloth and oils rested. She moved to be behind you, her mouth hot at the back of your ear.

"I want your hands here. Keep your legs open. I'll be right back to play with you again, my darling...", her warmth left your back as you peeked behind you to watch her huff at you. You turned towards the wall with a childish pout, your hands on the table as your mind and heart racing with nasty thoughts of what she was going to do to you once she returned...


	2. Keep your eyes on me, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eivor returns and she has a surprise for you.

Eivor told you to wait for her and never once did you think about going against her order although you were curious to know what seemed more important than being with a naked and horny you. You found it very strange how you were far too willing to obey her without any hint of rebellion, that more submissive behavior never came to you during war and not even during arguments. You were quite the opposite, very much into dominating others with your power and refusal to lose something as simple as a debate.

Did Eivor really bring out that side of you?

You never once were treated as inferior despite the obvious difference in age and experience in battle but Eivor never used her title as leader to make you feel inadequate so you never thought about just how easy it was for her to ask you to do things and just how quickly you would do them to make her happy.

It probably wasn't that deep: you just enjoyed letting her have her way with you because you trusted her with your body. Trust was what made you stand in that warm room with no clothes on, your legs spread in waiting for your lover to come back to you.

She wouldn't just leave you, would she?

You peeked over your shoulder, your gorgeous wolf mere meters away telling you to look at the table as if she knew you would try to peek. It made you frown being unable to witness her bare form again but the excitement of her footsteps reaching you was quick to turn your sour pout into a wide grin. She could tell without even needing to see your goofy expression that you were eager and it made her smile, knowing you had no clue what was about to happen.

"You haven't moved from there, have you?", the tall blonde moved behind you with a calculated hum, her hand reaching for one of your wrists to press it to your lower-back, reaching for the other afterwards.

Chewing on your bottom lip you tried not to peek at the cloth being wrapped around your wrists. Eivor kissed the back of your ear, whispering how happy she was that you were behaving. You gave the cloth a good stretch but your wrists were bound tight. It made you feel extra vulnerable being umable to use your hands. You used them for everything, they were used to handle weapons and fight but were useful for more basic tasks like dressing yourself, eating and of course, used for touching your partner too.

_"Did you really leave for that long just to fetch that, my wolf?"_ , your playful tone earned you a pull of your hair. You let a groan out at the pain subsiding in your scalp, most of that sting traveling down your body to between your thighs, hitting you with a new wave of arousal that make you try to squirm against Eivor.

"No, I was also looking for something else.", her hips pushed forwards and you felt something poking at the back of your leg. You couldn't look down with her hand in your hair but she made sure you understood the length of it rubbing against your damp thigh.

_"O-oh, what...",_ you closed your eyes when her mouth covered the side of your neck in wet kisses. Bound wrists were pressed between your body and hers, a bit of your skin grazing against at the slopes in her stomach. You sucked in a breath at her hands over your ribs, caressing upwards towards your breasts.

Eivor smiled against the larger vein in your wet neck, feeling it pulsate with each beat of your heart and it pump blood in a rush when her fingers reached for your nipples to give them light pinch and pull. You found yourself searching for more contact from the phallic object behind you, trying to feel it's length on more than just your thighs. She teased you with it with a few lazy movements that couldn't quite match your needy squirming, all to test your patience and see how long it would take for you to beg for it.

"Do you like that, sætur? The little present I got made just for you?", she sounded so genuinely proud of the work she put into surprising you that it made you smile. A brief smile, however -- because when the tip slipped further between you and you felt that round edge on your clit and the ridge caressing your lower lips, your smile turned into a frustrated frown.

You hissed at her kneading your tits, the casual poke and slide of the toy as if it wasn't driving you mad, it pissed you off but you had no chance of pinning her down to take what you wanted. You tried to stretch at the cloth but Eivor was smart, she knew you far too well to choose some weak fabric that would tear from your stubborn attempts at freeing yourself.

_"If it's for me then hurry and fuck me with it...",_ you knew she would find that poor try at a command funny but you didn't think she would actually laugh at you so loudly. Being called a rotten child by your older mate for throwing a tantrum when you didn't get to play with your new toy made you flush with embarrassment. The almost motherly scolding from Eivor got you to stop squirming, a strange fear that any of the servants had heard your pathetic whine.

"How cute of you to think you can give me orders. I don't recall you asking for me to claim you. How odd, perhaps because you didn't ask?", the blonde's smirk on your shoulder made you want to kick at the table on front of you. She was teasing you, no -- it was like genuine mocking because to her, you were acting as a spoiled youngling and she needed to be strict so you learned some manners; how to ask politely.

_"…you want me to beg then you'll have to try harder than that, my wolf…",_ no doubt you knew very well what you were getting into with that challenge but it wasn't like you lay down like some pet and perform tricks to make your owner happy so she would toss you some treats. Eivor wasn't upset that you tried to stand up to her, she knew you would make her work for the honor of being the one to destroy you.

"We'll see how willing you are to talk back when I have my way with you, little bird...", her palm reached up to squeeze at the front of your neck to force a strained groan from you before moving down to rest between your chest, slightly to the left to study your heart-beat. Further down with a hum from her, hand disappearing between your thighs, fingertips resting over your clit. A mere brush of that spot from her rough fingers and your body betrayed you with an arch of your back, forcing you to swallow a moan as not to give her the satisfaction of hearing you.

There was a reason she called you little bird and it wasn't just your innocent fascination with them. You were her little bird because you liked to sing not just during parties but also when you two were alone. Of course that kind of singing was very different from the kind your clan got to hear after a few beers.

It was only a matter of time until your curiosity got the better of you and you just had to know how you would feel with that extension of her inside of you.

Eivor caressed at your clit with a tender pace, mouth pressing kisses and teeth leaving bite-marks on the skin of your neck, shoulder and in-between. Her free hand toyed with your soft breast, squeezing at it and rolling your nipple between her fingers while you let out faint whimpers, biting on your bottom lip when a particularly rough squeeze or dip of her fingers into your cunt threatened to make you cry out for her.

"My love, you really are trying your best at getting a reaction out of me, aren't you?", a soft kiss to the bit of skin on your neck that was now tender with color and her sudden slip of a finger into you caught you by surprise. You threw your head back with a choke of a moan and a grunt, your hips snapping forwards with the chase of that slender finger buried deep.

_"Aah, t-that's not...fair...",_ you tried to calm your rapid breathing but each movement from her finger made her palm rub against your clit and you found it much harder not to moan when she curled her finger and grazed at your insides with that scarred fingerpad.

Eivor chuckled, kissing the side of your jaw, her hot tongue licking up to your ear. The sensation was a bit odd but not unpleasant and with her deep voice so close to your ear, her rich accent rolling off her tongue like honey as she told you she never meant to play nice, you couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"That's it, kærasta. Move your hips, just like that…", a satisfied hum from her against the back of your ear and you felt your body moving on it's own. You let your needy hips move freely, fucking yourself on her fingers as she followed your pace, whispering sweet nothings into your ear, hearing the smile in her voice.

The need for pleasure and release would always be stronger than your resolve and failed attempts at not becoming some wanton whore. With Eivor's skilled fingers in your cunt and that damn present of yours constantly teasing your leg, you couldn't do anything but gyrate your hips and let her help you cum. You felt that familiar coil in your stomach and you called for Eivor and with a kiss to your shoulder, she let you squeeze her fingers until you felt that wave of relief turning your strong bones to some kind of mush.

You went a bit limp in her muscular arms, blinking up at the tall warrior who was urging you forwards with a wide smirk on her flushed face. Your taut stomach hit the wooden table and you groaned, forced to rest your tired upper-half on the smooth surface while Eivor kicked your feet apart, spreading you open to her hungry eyes. You felt blood rush up to your face, feeling the cool length slide back and forth on your throbbing pussy, collecting results of your release.

_"Fuck..."_ , you weren't even done trying to calm down your body from her fingers and she was already so eagers to press into you with that thing. _"Eivor, my wolf...please, take it slow...",_ your shy request made her freeze her hips, looking into your glossy eyes.

The blonde caressed at your back, massaging her way down to your ass. "I would never hurt you, my love. You know that…", she leaned down to kiss at the skin between your bound arms, respecting your request by giving you time to adjust to the foreign feeling of her smooth toy pressing it's tip into you.

You whimpered softly and grit your teeth together, closing your eyelids to focus on relaxing your body. With some labored breathing you managed to feel your muscules grow less tense and the feeling of that round head pushing into you turned pleasant.

Eivor praised you for doing so well, for taking her cock so well. Her words of encouragement and her usage of that word made you sigh. You pictured her moving into you, the expressions she would make, the view she had of you stretched open; you sucked in a breath and told her to move, to claim you inside and out. She moaned very softly at your offering of your body to her and with another gentle push, she saw her dick slowly disappear inside your cunt.

She was slow and tender, her movements always ready to come to a stop if you showed discomfort. It was sweet how loving she was and feeling like you were being taken care of helped you not strain your muscles. You forgot about the bindings too, merely focused on the way your walls hugged her cock, on that ridge that caressed your insides in a way you couldn't describe. Eivor's faint moans were exciting to hear -- knowing she was enjoying herself was more than enough for you to want more, to give her that satisfaction of making a mess out of you.

When you told her you were hers that was when the mood in the room changed and you knew she would quicken her pace. Giving yourself fully to her you no longer needed to quiet your moans, your jaw going slack with all of the beautiful sounds Eivor loved to pull out of youm. The initial shame in knowing your servants could hear you was now gone. There was no more shame between you, no need to keep it a secret that you were filthy, asking for more, for her to stop being so gentle, to fuck you like she meant it.

Her hips smacking against your ass made you let out a loud moan. Each rough slap of your wet bodies together made an echo in the stone to further prove that indeed, the people in the house were hearing the two of you fucking in the room meant for bathing.

Your harsh breathing pushed your chest against the table and you realized then how helpful it was that it offered your body support because you were sure all of your strength was being focused in your legs so you wouldn't crumble to your knees. Eivor kept a grip on your hip too, her nails digging into the skin in a way that hurt but mixed with her pounding her cock into you, all of those feelings just blurred into one.

_"Eivor, oh...",_ you were starting to feel that familiar coil in your stomach, knowing all you needed was a small push from her to be able to cross that edge.

_"My wolf, I'm so close...please...",_ your sweet voice made her smile wide, pride swelling in her chest as she leaned forwards just enough to slip a skillful hand between your thighs, caressing at your clit. 

You cried out her name, begging for her to continue and being met with her powerful hips and fingers made you see white until your body trembled and you swore you spirit left your body. She didn't fully stop her movements but she did slow down her pace to one that didn't overwhelm your sensitive body. You felt a bit numb at first, the warmth of her hands on your hips and her fingers undoing the cloth all a secondary happening. You felt so aware of your cunt squeezing at her shaft and the slow relaxing of your muscles for her to pull out of your pussy that you barely controlled the loud cry of protest at losing your lover's size, feeling uncomfortably empty.

Eivor sighed, helping you into her arms as she led you out of the bathing room and towards your much warmer and more private bedroom. You felt the soft wool on your back and her massaging your thighs, pressing kisses to your body as she climbed over you to kiss both your bruised wrists and finally, you got to feel her warm lips on yours. She kissed you with fervor and you wrapped your arms around her neck, making her damp body rest against your own.

"We ought to get dry before we ruin this wool...", she mumbled against your lips. You told her you could always get another, refusing to let go of her neck.

With a sigh she relaxed in your arms, your present still slick with your juices resting snug against your sticky thigh. You giggled and she smirked, pushing up on her elbows to look at your playful smile and without a word, she crashed her lips against yours and you invited her to claim your body again.


End file.
